


Protecting Your Honour

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Derek Is Like A Son, Derek Is Stuck Baby Sitting, Grumpy Derek, Idiots in Love, Knight!Derek, M/M, NOTE - Rating Might Change Later, POV Derek, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Rebellious Stiles, Stiles Is Sent Away For A Few Years, The King Knew Talia, prince!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>" This is based kind of medieval ages. Derek is a special grumpy unhappy knight until he was place in charge with the life of baby Prince Stiles. (Maybe Derek took care of him until adulthood in a secret place or within the kingdom). And fell "in love" with the baby and swore to take care of him even if it takes his life.<br/>You can add on. For this one if is not to much to ask can u make it a little but long if possible thanks again."<br/>- Sakuralight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebellious Kids.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakuralight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuralight/gifts).



> WELCOME BACK!!
> 
> My first prompt fill.  
> This lovely person wanted it a bit longer, so it will be multi chapter.  
> Sakuralight, I know I said Monday, but ASDFGHJKL inspirations struck on the bus.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Derek was 15 when he lost his family. Losing the ones you love can really mess you up, especially during those rebellious teenage times. On his 16th birthday, he ran away from "home", which was an small orphanage for boys, and into the Kingdom walls. Obviously with no currency or skill for trade, Derek was left to steal. If his mother could see him, she would tsked him violently, even if it is in order to feed his already starved, lanky body.  


The stealing happens for weeks, no one able to catch the delinquent red handed, but Derek suspects they all know it is him. Over the course of his time within the castle walls, Derek begun to acquire what some would say impure morals, but what he thought of as survival mechanism.  


Being unable to be caught, increased his confidence quickly and soon enough he became more adventurous with his looting. It started with people’s pockets as they walked by, and most recently he robbed a house. Derek certainly had gained the magic touch. But his current idea, was a dangerous idea; deciding to sneak into the castle of King John Stilinski? Not the brightest of ideas.  


But if he was caught, he would simply blame it on the seduction of smells the royal kitchen produced every night. Perhaps not the best well thought out excuse either, considering he was caught!

The King found him wondering the hallways of the castle, chewing at a huge chicken leg. Licking his lips to remove the grease, Derek stared at the King like a deer in headlights. Not a peep coming out of his mouth.

 ************** 

John Stilinski was a simple man. He had worked hard as ruler of Beacon Hills, making sure every townsmen received fair and kind treatment. It is what late queen Claudia - John's wife, would have wanted. Their son to grow up in a fair and just world, which in fact would be his to rule one day.

  
At the young age of 6, Prince Stiles was a brat. John says that in the most fatherly way he could. After the death of his mother, Stiles acted out often, making the help also often run. John sighed resigned every single time an individual quit because of his son. He knew what his son was like, and tried everything to make him behave better. The list starts from buying him toys, to getting him children his age to play with. Nothing worked.

  
So when John saw the teenage boy in Stiles' quarter, John had thought he had snuck him in, like the Scott situation. But when he saw the massive drumstick in his hand, John rethought that. In particular considering the boy, barely 16 had Talia Hale's eyes. Those large, bright, green portals his deceased advisor had.  
In that moment, it clicked. This must be Derek, the petty thief the whole town was speaking of, the orphan that had ran away, the child of a dear friend – a dead friend.

Derek was prepared for it, a beating, banishment, even death. But he was not ready to hear the gentle voice of the King saying his name. Shocked, Derek didn’t know what to do, does he deny it? in case the King just needed confirmation the town thief was in front of him. But the soft tone of the King saying his name, made him nod shyly.

  
The King was so welcoming to Derek. He gave Derek a place to call home again. Moreover, John, that is what he demands Derek call him, gave him more than he expected, not only a place to sleep and eat, but also a position among his court.

  
On the next full moon, King John Stilinski dubbed Derek Hale a knight, with Derek making a promise to protect his new home with his life.


	2. Enough Is Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahola,  
> New Chapter :)  
> We are starting to speed up a little,  
> and get to the good stuff.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> xo

**_ 3 Years Later _ **

Despite being part of the court, he did not interact with the prince much. In most cases it was harmless banter in passing – in the corridor, in the courtyard, in town. There were dinners, balls and festivals that both attended, however they never spoke to each other for long, like he mentioned it was basically small talk or formal speeches they had to deliver for appearance reasons.

 

After all these years, he had developed a strong relationship to the King. Derek held a permanent spot next to the King at the dinner table; in fact the King insisted that he did, treating him like a second son. Usually at such celebratory events, on the other side sat Stiles, the King's increasingly rebellious, actual son.

 

Derek knew well that the child had lost a lot. And in a way he understood how he felt, having lost so much too. It was something the pair bonded over silently. A mutual respect given on the anniversary of their loved ones’ death.

 

After almost 5 years, the death of his family still saddens him. Then angers. The events had made him not trust really easily, even though he has made great progression into Beacon Hills. Moreover Derek seemed to carry a constant frown; Derek was known to be a little grumpy, who can blame him? It was not that he was unhappy; it was more that he carried a weight he couldn’t shake.

 

“Cheer up Sourwolf” Stiles calls across the ballroom as Derek enters. The whole crowd, including the King turn curiously at who the prince called “Sourwolf”. When everyone saw that it was Derek, many snickered. For effect he did a quick, sarcastic smile towards Stiles before going onto the balcony. He stood there the whole night, alone.

 

+++

 

Derek was the type of person that intimidated many. He grew into his own since him arriving at the castle, slowly training with the other knights, and even more steadily growing thick muscle. Standing tall, Derek was pretty average in height, so it wasn’t like he towered over individuals. Yet everytime he was doing his rounds in town, he watched the people with a critical eye and made observation that often people moved out of his way.

 

As a man of few words, expect when talking to the King, people knew him by his grunts and growls. Usually that was enough of a warning for most. However over the years Derek realised that Stiles was never afraid of Derek like the other children, or even worried Derek would bash him up for his smart mouth. Simply, Stiles was not intimidated, even though he was only 9 and Derek was 10 years his senior. Actually he often tried to purposefully get a rise out of Derek.

 

Despite Stiles’ methods, Derek still was stoic - not snarking back at the Prince. Often Derek just ignored the boy, but on occasion, he will throw small insults towards Stiles about him “not getting his growth spurt yet”, or on the rarer ones, he would laugh.

 

The King realised the same thing as quickly as Derek did, so it was no surprise he asked Derek to be the one to accompany Stiles on his “adventures”. Which pretty much means Derek would be playing babysitter for the next few years or so.

 

_“I need a knight to_ _place in charge with the life of Prince Stiles” He paused and looked sternly at all the knights. As he panned over the men, his eyes settled on Derek’s for a moment longer._

_“The prince has become increasingly more and more misbehaved, and I think he needs to be away from attention. I have a private estate a little north from here.” The King panned over the men again before continuing on._

_“I need a strong knight that can teach my son discipline, keep him well behaved – keep him in line. But also protect him with their life. Volunteers?”No one raised their hands but Derek. The King breathed a sigh of relief._

  **********

 

John knew Derek was the best chose to send with Stiles. As the youngest, and best knight Beacon Hill has seen, John knew he was the best option. It was just a plus that Derek seemed to tolerate Stiles enough and Stiles seemed to like messing with Derek.

 

It was not an easy decision for him to send Stiles away. They owned a castle a little bit north of Beacon Hills, among the forest. Which was secluded enough, which means Stiles cannot cause trouble. John was not getting any younger and was beginning to not be able to keep up with Stiles’ antics. Essentially John thought isolating him for a while, or few years, would teach him some discipline. Who better to teach such poise than Derek, the perfect stoic creature?

 

It was a cold morning, when John sent the pair on their way, with packed satchels and strong horses. As the sun rose, forming a halo around the two as they rode, John knew he did not need to worry about them. He trusted Derek. He had great hope for Stiles. But a bitter taste formed in his mouth at the prospect of this going horribly wrong.

 

***********

 

Derek and Stiles arrived at sun down. It had been a long ride with many stops for Stiles to go pee or take a dump. There were even more stops for Stiles to eat what the King had packed. So they did arrive at the estate a little later than planned. When they reached the door, they were greeted with staff, much more minimal than the royal castle in Beacon Hills, however enough to serve a pair of men.

 

In a flurry of movements, the staff had got everything unpacked, and took each male to their rooms. Considering how small the place was, Derek and Stiles’ rooms were side by side. Derek took the guest room, while Stiles occupied the master bedroom. Immediately Stiles locked himself in his room and not coming out until dinner.

 

Months passed with no major hiccups. There were times were Stiles got increasingly bored and sort out Derek to annoy. One of which was taking Derek’s clothing when he bathed .

 

_After his daily exercises, drills of sorts, Derek had built up a sweat. He was slick with a thin layer of glistening wetness, that reflected the sunlight. From the corner of his eye, he could see Stiles’ staring through the upper level window. Stiles was inside with the governor, but obviously not paying attention. The boredom was evident in the child’s eyes, and his blank expression._

_Derek rose his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead, the proceeded to take his shirt off, and do a quick wipe down with it. He noticed movement at the window, and watched Stiles squirm in his seat upstairs, then him point in Derek’s direction. Derek rose an eyebrow at that, but soon the face of the governor appeared. She glared at Derek yelling towards him to stop distracting the Prince, before closing the shutters of the window. Derek laughed at that._

_Derek thought that was sign enough to go take a bath ._

_The water was bliss as it touched Derek’s skin, cooling the heat. He leaned back and closed his eyes, basking in the calmness. Suddenly he heard a small creak of the floorboards, but assumed it was just a rat or another small rodent. The staff knew not to come in unless the Prince was in trouble. But then he heard the slam of the bathroom door, his eyes shot open._

_Looking by the door, his clothing is missing. He quickly made the assumption it was Stiles. Derek drained the bath with a frustrated sigh, and pulled the door open a crack, to look outside into the corridor. It was empty. With a huge breath of relief, he cupped his genitals, and made a run for his room._

_He was by the door when he hear the snickering. Turning around he found Stiles standing behind him with a pile of clothing in his hands._

_“Nice butt” Stiles said triumphantly and winked, before throwing Derek’s clothing to the ground and making a run for it. Derek didn’t feel like giving Stiles the pleasure of knowing he was annoyed, so he just picked his clothes up and went inside muttering._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me @  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Again!!  
> NOTE - Also I changed it a little more.... instead of baby!Stiles, I have him around 9 years old in chapter 2  
> (Yes I have written chapter 2, but you don't get it until MONDAY)  
> Then he probs will be around 16, when they start crushing.


End file.
